The End of Melody
by Ai and August 19
Summary: Akhir dari sebuah lagu. Sebuah lullaby yang kini hanya akan tersimpan di sudut berdebu kenangan. Juga sebagai penutup ikatan mereka. Mungkin suatu saat lirik itu akan terdengaagi, dinyanyikan dengan kebahagiaan yang sama. ACE Family. [ #MonthlyFFA #EnDesember ]


Suara gesekan ranting-ranting pepohonan menderu dikarenakan angin kencang yang menyapu. Semua rumah tertutup rapat jendelanya. Berlindung dari amukan badai yang mungkin akan terjadi malam ini.

Canada berjalan di lorong rumah. Suasana mencekam seperti ini tak akan membuat seseorang nyaman memejamkan mata. Jangankan untuk tertidur, duduk diam saja tetap akan gelisah.

Personifikasi itu menghela napas, memeluk beruang putih miliknya lebih erat. Ketukan hak sepatu pada lantai mendampingi suara deruan angin yang teredam dinding untuk mengisi kebisuan malam.

Namun bukan hanya badai malam ini yang membuatnya terjaga. Ia mengkhawatirkan dua sosok yang sekarang berdiri berlain kubu. Dan ia harus berdiri di salah satu sisi.

Canada terus menyusuri lorong. Masih dalam lamunan yang sama ketika ia melewati pintu yang lupa ditutup. Sedikit terbuka. Cukup untuk meloloskan suara dengungan pelan. Samar, namun desir angin enggan menutupinya.

Dengungan itu memiliki nada. Serangkaian harmoni sederhana tanpa lirik, namun Canada tahu pasti syairnya. Lagu yang menyapukan nostalgia, membuat dada Canada sesak.

Personifikasi itu mengintip. Sosok yang mendengungkan lagu tersebut tengah duduk ditemani secangkir teh, kerlip lemah lilin menerangi walau cahayanya tak cukup untuk menyentuh sudut ruangan. Sosok itu memejamkan mata, membuat Canada ingin tahu apakah ia sedang melihat kenangan yang sama yang Canada ingat barusan.

Canada menyandarkan diri pada dinding. Senyum pahit terlukis pada wajah. Sudah berapa lama dia tak mendengar lagu itu? Sudah puluhan tahun malam-malam tak lagi dimanja dengan harmoni yang biasa menjadi pengantar tidur bersama sosok lain.

Canada melirik sekali lagi pada sosok yang tak bergeming di tempat duduknya. Masih menggumamkan nada. Canada membiarkan lelah akibat perseteruan membebaninya untuk satu malam ini.

Ia sendiri yakin, England juga pasti sama rindunya dengan lagu itu. Menidurkan dua personifikasi lain yang masih kecil dengan nina bobo istimewa.

Lagi Canada menghela napas panjang. Kini pikiran dilayangkan pada sosok di sisi yang berlawanan sana. _'America, apa kau tidak merindukan lagu ini juga?'_

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Warning: Typo, ooc, keakuratan fakta sejarah minim, dll**

**Song: Melody by Sugiyama Noriyaki aka England**

**#MonthlyFFA #EnDesember**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara tapak-tapak kecil yang berlarian diiringi suara tawa memenuhi ruangan. England yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu memasang pose serius tapi senyum samar tak bisa ia tahan.

"Jangan berlarian di dalam rumah. Kalian bisa menyenggol perabotan," tegurnya. Dua senyum lebar membalas tegurannya. Dua pasang mata berbeda warna yang berkilat kesenangan. Tidak ada rasa bersalah sama sekali.

England menggelengkan kepala. "Sudah waktunya tidur," sahutnya mendekati dua anak kecil tersebut.

Senyum keduanya langsung saja berganti cemberut. Satu menggeleng kuat-kuat dan satunya hanya memasang wajah enggan.

"Tidak mau! Aku belum mengantuk!" America memprotes. Canada di sampingnya mengangguk kecil mendukung ucapan anak bermata biru tersebut.

"Sudah larut! Kalian harus tidur," ucap England mempertegas nada suaranya.

America hanya kembali menggeleng cepat. Berlari menghindar sembari tertawa ketika England mencoba mengandeng tangannya. Canada mengikuti sembari tertawa kecil. Mereka berakhir melakukan kejar-kejaran yang dipenuhi tawa riang anak kecil dan seruan kekesalan dari England.

"Kena kalian," seru England penuh kemenangan begitu dua personifikasi kecil itu akhirnya terperangkap oleh kedua lengannya.

"Belum mau tidur!" sahut America masih menggeliat ingin meloloskan diri. Canada yang biasanya patuh sepertinya juga masih kepingin bermain karena ikut mencoba melepaskan diri dari kukungan lengan England.

England menghela napas, kedua anak yang mempersonifikasikan dua negara di wilayah utara benua Amerika itu tampaknya masih menyimpan banyak energi daripada hari biasanya. Yang ia tidak ketahui adalah kedua anak itu diam-diam memakan kue lebih banyak saat minum teh sore tadi ketika England lengah matanya. Jadilah mereka masih hiperaktif sampai saat ini karena energi berlebih dari gula.

"Harus tidur," ucap England final menggendong America yang cemberut dan Canada yang kecewa wajahnya menuju kamar.

Dibaringkan keduanya kemudian England menyelimuti mereka. Pakaian putih longgar yang dikenakan tertutupi oleh selimut nyaman sampai dada sehingga pita yang menghias kerah depannya masih terlihat.

"England, aku belum ngantuk, biarkan kami main lagi," America mengerang sebal. Canada memeluk Kumajiro tanpa berkata apa-apa tapi matanya memandang England, minta dikabulkan keinginannya.

England mengerang pelan. "Apa yang bisa membuat kalian mau tidur? Mau dibacakan buku cerita?"

"Tentang pahlawan!" America langsung berseru. Mata berbinar saat menyebut kata pahlawan.

England terkekeh, dia berpikir sejenak sembari menggumam. Kisah apa yang harus ia ceritakan malam ini.

"Baiklah…"

England mendongengkan sebuah kisah seorang ksatria dari negerinya. Sebuah petualangan dari sosok heroik. America dan Canada menyimak. Mata berkilat penuh rasa kagum setiap England mendeskripsikan betapa gagahnya sang pahlawan. Dan lima belas menit kemudian kisah penuh keajaiban itupun selesai.

"Kenapa kalian tidak tidur juga?" delik England, memandang heran keduanya yang masih terjaga penuh. Biasanya kedua personifikasi kecil itu sudah terlelap begitu protagonis di kisahnya berhasil menyelesaikan klimaks petualangan.

"Masih belum lelah, belum mengantuk," jawab America cepat.

"Harus bagaimana lagi agar kalian tidur?" England menghela napas frustasi.

America tertawa geli melihat raut kesal England sebelum tiba-tiba wajahnya cerah akan sebuah ide. "Aku tahu! Nyanyikan Melody!" serunya girang.

Mata Canada membulat sebelum personifikasi bermata violet tersebut ikut tersenyum senang. Ekspresi tak sabar dan penuh harap tergambar di air muka kedua anak itu.

England tersenyum lembut. "Baiklah, kalau kalian ingin dinyanyikan kalian harus berbaring tenang," suruhnya. America dan Canada dengan patuh menuruti, memposisikan diri dan menutup mulut, memandang England dengan raut menunggu.

_The sun flitering through the trees was like a gentle light_

_As it covered you I fell in love with you away from me_

_If time carries you away from me_

_Please just tell me_

_This evening is playing a Melody of love_

_The sky goes on, it sends the winds to you like beautifully wrapped gift_

_Even if we are apart…_

Suara lembut England mengalir. Canada dan America tersenyum. Menikmati alunan nada indah yang disenandungkan dengan penuh emosi sayang. Keduanya melirik orang yang mendendangkan syair tersebut. England selalu tampak begitu penuh penghayatan, begitu rileks, seolah seluruh beban tanggungan sebagai personifikasi negara yang besar hilang begitu saja saat ia bernyanyi.

Begitu syair terakhir dilantunkan, England melirik kedua anak kecil yang akhirnya tertidur dengan tenang. Personifikasi bermata hijau indah itu tersenyum lembut kemudian mencondongkan tubuh, mencium kening keduanya.

"_Good night_ America, Canada."

.

.

Angin semilir menggoyangkan ilalang, membelai bunga dan memberi kesejukan di tengah terik cerah mentari.

England duduk bersandar di bawah sebuah pohon yang di kelilingi hamparan padang rumput nan luas, semak bunga menyembul di beberapa bagian padang. Membiarkan dirinya merasa santai dengan suasana tenang dan nyaman siang ini.

Di pangkuan personifikasi Britania Raya itu terdapat sebuah buku, keranjang berisi kue-kue dan beberapa botol limun jahe terletak tak jauh darinya. Dirinya membaca salah satu karya sastrawan terkenal dari Inggris sembari mengawasi America dan Canada yang bermain, berkejar-kejaran dan berlompatan.

England menjaga agar kedua anak itu tetap di zona pandangan. Waspada jika mereka melalukan hal yang berbahaya, terutama America. Lengah sedikit, anak itu bisa-bisa sudah melempar bison sembarang arah.

"England!"

Yang namanya diteriakkan mengangkat wajah dan melihat America dan Canada yang berlari ke arahnya. Sedetik kemudian keduanya menghambur memeluk England.

"Ogh," England hilang keseimbangan sejenak.

"Ahahaha," America tertawa memeluk England lebih erat sedangkan Canada tersenyum geli.

"Dasar kalian," seru England jengkel tapi ia tetap saja tersenyum pada kedua anak tersebut. Personifikasi United Kingdom itu menegakkan diri kembali, menggeser sedikit anak-anak yang menduduki pangkuannya.

America dan Canada kemudian memilih berbaring dengan arah berlawananan, memakai paha England sebagai bantal. America di sebelah kiri sedangkan Canada di sebelah kanan.

Keduanya bercerita dengan begitu semangat—lebih pada America, Canada hanya menanggapi dan menambahkan dengan suara kecil, kadang juga berdebat dan bertengkar main-main tanpa mengubah posisi. Namun lama-kelamaan energi keduanya mulai habis.

Kelopak mata mereka mulai terasa berat. Percakapan juga tidak terdengar seseru sebelumnya. Suara menguap pelan keluar dari mulut mungil Canada, America mengusap-ngusap matanya yang hampir tak sanggup terbuka lebar. Keduanya sudah diambang kuasa kantuk.

England yang memperhatikan pun merasa geli dan terkekeh pelan.

"England," panggil America dengan suara pelan dan mengantuk. Topi koboinya dipeluk erat seperti bantal guling.

"Hm?"

"Nyanyikan Melody."

England tersenyum lembut lalu mulai bernyanyi. Kedua tangannya mengelus kepala America dan Canada yang makin membuat kedua personifikasi yang masih kanak-kanak itu terbuai rasa kantuk.

_Ah, your smile is like the sun_

_Still forlorn, I raise my hands_

_And make my bow to you_

_Happiness and sadness, everything_

_I will be with you through it all_

.

.

Pintu terbuka dengan kasar, seorang pemuda keluar dengan langkah menghentak dan ekspresi marah. Giginya mengatup rapat dan matanya yang biasa bulat penuh semangat kini memicing penuh kesal.

"America!"

Pemuda bermanik biru itu menoleh dan melihat pemuda yang memiliki wajah mirip dengannya terburu-buru menghampiri dengan raut cemas.

"Kau bertengkar lagi dengan England?!" sebenarnya itu bukan suatu pertanyaan lagi. Toh, Canada sendiri mendengar mereka saling teriak pada satu sama lain. Perdebatan ini mungkin yang paling final sebelum senjata diangkat besoknya kalau menyimak dari kata-kata yang terdengar sampai menembus dinding.

America membuang wajah. Lengan kirinnya dicekal salah satu tangan Canada yang tidak memeluk Kumajirou.

"Pikirkan lagi America, kumohon," pinta Canada.

America menggeleng lalu menoleh pada personifikasi yang telah ia anggap saudaranya. Tatapan mata pemuda itu tajam dan tegas. "Tidak Canada. Aku sudah memutuskan kalau aku ingin kemerdekaanku sendiri. Aku tidak bisa terus menjadi koloni England."

"Tapi apa harus begini? Kita tidak perlu memakai jalan ini. Aku yakin ada cara lain," bujuk Canada mencoba terdengar meyakinkan.

America kembali menggeleng, kali ini lebih pelan. "Tidak bisa, kalau terus begini dia akan terus menganggapku anak kecil. Aku bisa menjadi negara yang besar Canada, aku tahu itu."

Canada mengeratkan cengkeramannya tanpa sadar. Ia tahu, America bisa berdiri tanpa penopang, hanya saja memikirkan betapa sedih dan frustasinya England membuat ia tidak rela.

"Kau yakin kau bisa menang? England adalah negara yang kuat," Canada mendesak. Sedikit saja kalau bisa ia ingin America ragu dan takut akan keputusannya.

"Aku tahu kalau dia kuat Canada. Tidak mungkin ada negara lemah yang memiliki koloni sebanyak itu, tapi aku tetap akan melawan, aku sudah mendapatkan seseorang yang mau mengajariku untuk berperang, lagipula France dan Spain juga akan membantuku."

Canada melepaskan cengkeramannya. Tubuhnya lemas. Pemuda bermanik violet itu mengerang dalam hati. _'Apa yang dipikirkan France?!'_ pekik batinnya pada negara yang sempat menjaganya sebelum ia kemudian diambil kebawah naungan England.

America melayangkan tatapan pada halaman dengan pandangan menerawang. "Apa kau tidak mau kebebasanmu juga Canada?"

Canada ragu sejenak. "Suatu saat mungkin aku akan cukup punya keinginan dan kepercayaan diri untuk lepas, tapi tetap saja aku tidak akan menempuh cara ini."

America tersenyum kecil, tampak sedikit sinis. "Kau yakin? Aku ragu ada cara lain selain mengangkat senjata," bisiknya.

Canada menggeleng tegas. Kumajirou dipeluknya erat. "Aku yakin."

America menoleh lalu tersenyum lesu. "Mungkin kau bisa. Tapi maaf, ini caraku. Aku ingin dia tahu kalau aku bukan lagi anak kecil lagi yang perlu dia atur."

Lalu hening mengisi sejenak, Canada sudah tidak tau harus berkata apa.

"Canada, kalau kau merasa hubungan persaudaraan kita putus hari ini tidak apa-apa," sahut America tiba-tiba dengan nada yang kosong akan emosi. "Karena aku sudah meutuskan hubungan persaudaraanku dengan England."

Tubuh Canada menegang sebelum dia menggeleng lemah dan tersenyum sedih. "Tidak bisa. Aku menganggapmu sebagai saudara saat England mengajakku untuk menemuimu dan ia berkata kalau kau adalah saudaraku. Lalu pada saat kalian mulai tidak sepaham lagi belakangan ini, England tahu kalau kau pasti tetap ingin keluar dari koloninya, tapi kau tahu apa yang ia katakan?"

Canada berhenti sejenak lalu tersenyum sendu. "Ia bilang apapun yang terjadi kau selamanya saudaraku. Aku harus tetap menyanyaingimu sama seperti sewaktu kita kecil. Benua Amerika bagian utara, seluas ini, dan hanya kita yang menghuninya, jadi England ingin kita tetap saling menjaga."

America terdiam. Menghindari tatapan Canada. Pemuda bermanik violet itu menampilkan ekspresi lesu lagi kemudian kembali berujar.

"America kau sadarkan, sifat dan kebiasaan kita sebagian besar dipengaruhi kebudayaaan, pemerintah, bahkan militer negara yang kita personifikasikan?"

America memandang Canada heran. "Tentu, aku tahu itu."

Canada mengangguk. "Tapi walaupun begitu kita punya perasaan kita sendiri. Kita memiliki emosi yang tidak dipengaruhi oleh negara kita. Dan America, salah satu perasaan pribadi itu adalah England yang menyayaingimu tidak peduli apa kebijakan yang harus ia terapkan sesuai pemerintahnya."

Canada dapat melihat bahu America yang menegang. Sebentar kemudian America memandangnya lurus.

"Begitupun denganku Canada. Keputusanku kali ini tidak hanya dipengaruhi rakyat dan pemerintahku."

Canada termangu begitu America berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

"Aku tidak mau membahas perasaanku sekarang. Sampai jumpa nanti Canada, walau kita mungkin berdiri di antara pasukan yang berbeda."

.

.

Penandatanganan deklarasi kemerdekaan baru saja selesai. Satu per satu orang nan berkempentingan yang mengahadiri peristiwa tersebut keluar dari ruangan. Meninggalkan tiga personifikasi negara yang terdiam.

Canada berdiri di sebelah England. Diliriknya personifikasi Kerajaan Inggris tersebut yang duduk dengan pandangan kosong, lalu lirikan matanya beralih pada orang ketiga yang ada di sana.

"Tunggu America."

Yang namanya tiba-tiba dipanggil itu berhenti, ia sudah memutar punggung tadi membelakangi England dan Canada, ingin melangkah pergi.

"Apa?" balasannya terdengar lirih, bahkan America sendiri terkejut atas pelannya suara yang ia keluarkan.

"Bisa aku meminta sesuatu darimu?"

"Apa lagi yang kau inginkan?!" America berbalik dengan wajah marah. Dia sudah lelah. Cukup petualangan emosi yang campur aduk untuk hari ini. Dia sudah resmi merdeka dan tidak mau lagi mendengar permohonan England untuk kembali.

England menanggapi seruan kekesalannya dengan postur tenang tak bergeming. "Izinkan aku menyanyikan Melody untukmu malam ini."

America tertegun. Permintaan England sama sekali tidak ia duga.

Namun keterkejutannya dengan cepat ia telan. Personifikasi bermanik biru cerah itu membuang muka. "Aku bukan anak kecil. Tidak perlu kau nina bobo 'kan."

England meremas tangan, jemari bertaut makin erat. "Ini yang terakhir. Hanya malam ini, besok terserah kau mau bertingkah seperti apa, aku tidak akan ikut campur."

America tak segera menjawab dan Canada memanfaatkan jeda tersebut untuk bicara. "Bolehkan America? Aku juga ingin mendengar England menyanyikan lagu itu, sudah lama aku tak mendengarnya." Pemuda tersebut tersenyum kecil mencoba membujuk.

"Kalau begitu kau saja sana yang dinyanyikan oleh England, aku tidak perlu," tukas America terdengar dingin sampai England lemas dibuatnya.

Canada meringis sebelum menggeleng dan kembali mencoba tersenyum. "Kau yakin? Bukannya kau paling tidak mau lagu itu dimonopoli orang lain selain dirimu?" sahut Canada setengah bercanda.

Personifikasi muda itu tersenyum lebih tulus melihat keraguan dari bahasa tubuh America. Canada tahu benar seberapa spesialnya lagu tersebut, terutama bagi America.

Lagu itu dibuat sendiri oleh England atas permintaan America yang berkata bahwa lagu-lagu pengantar tidur lainnya yang sudah ada sama sekali tidak ia suka. Ketika lagu tersebut selesai dan England menyanyikan lagu itu untuk pertama kalinya, America langsung menyukainya. Ia lalu membuat England berjanji tidak akan menyanyikan lagu tersebut kepada orang lain, hanya kepada Canada saja dia ikhlas berbagi. Jadi pada dasarnya lagu itu adalah milik America.

"Terakhir ini saja, setelahnya kalau kau tidak mau mendengar lagu itu juga tidak masalah," bisik England.

Hening lama. Canada mulai merasa khawatir, ingin mendesak America untuk menjawab tapi sebelum ia sempat membuka mulut America akhirnya merespon.

"Baiklah."

.

.

Perapian menyala redup, tidak menerangi dengan benar seluruh ruangan, panasnya pun tidak menyengat sehingga menganggu dua pemuda yang tengah berbaring di depannya. Beralaskan tikar tebal yang nyaman, Canada dan America berbaring dengan selimut tipis menutupi sampai ke dagu. Bantal menyangga kepala agar lebih nyaman direbahkan.

Satu personifikasi lain duduk di dekat bantal. Suaranya lembut mengalun, mengucap lirik indah.

Namun suara yang biasanya terdengar ringan dan lembut itu lama-kelamaan bergetar. Kehilangan kemampuan mempertahankan nada.

Canada mendongak sedikit. Kedua alisnya sedikit bertaut melihat England menyembunyikan dua bola mata berhias emerald di balik untaian rambut. Ia membuka mulut namun dengan cepat menutupnya kembali, kata-kata tersangkut di tenggorokannya saat melihat bahu England yang agak bergetar.

Canada melirik pemuda yang berbaring di sebelahnya. Iris biru America hanya terfokus pada bara perapian yang makin melemah. Postur tubuhnya kaku dan tegang dengan ekspresi wajah yang tak kalah keras, seolah marah.

Sebuah elusan mendarat pada kepala Canada. Pemuda tersebut tersenyum menikmati lembutnya jari-jemari itu menyisir rambut pirangnya yang sedikit bergelombang. Kembali Canada menoleh pada America.

Ia menyadari America yang berjengit begitu tangan England mengelus pucuk kepalanya. Tubuhnya makin tegang. Rahangnya makin kaku terkatup.

Canada mau tak mau menghela napas lelah.

Tapi ia juga ikut bersama dengan America berjengit kaget begitu sesuatu yang basah menetes ke pipinya. Reflek mendongak. Canada melihat aliran air pada kedua pipi England yang pasti berasal dari mata yang masih keras kepala bersembunyi di balik poni.

Canada merasakan matanya memanas, lalu pandangannya sedikit mengabur karena air yang tiba-tiba menyerebak, tapi mati-matian ia tahan.

Sulit sejujurnya, apalagi mendengar suara nyanyian England yang makin mirip isakan. Harmoni suaranya lebur, pecah. Menyayat hati.

Satu tarikan napas panjang dan bergetar England tarik sebelum melanjutkan senandungnya. Tak lama lagi lagu istimewa itu selesai.

Mungkin malam ini menjadi akhir cerita syair tersebut. Tahun-tahun berikutnya ia hanya akan terngiang di memori, di sudut paling belakang kenangan. Menunggu untuk mengabur dan pada akhirnya benar-benar terlupakan.

England tahu ia tidak akan mau menyanyikan lirik-lirik ini lagi. Tidak jika hanya untuk bernostalgia. Tidak akan jika tidak ada dua personifikasi ini untuk mendengarkan. Ia harus rela, mengakhiri lagu ini.

Walau batinnya, walau dua hati lainnya yang tanpa ia ketahui tengah menjerit, berdoa agar lirik-lirik akhir tidak ia utarakan. Cukup pertengahan lagu itu saja lalu kembali ulangi awalnya. Biar menjadi infinitas tanpa ada final.

Hanya saja, setiap lagu, tetap mempunyai bagian akhir. Lirik akhir yang menandakan bahwa si penyenandung harus berhenti.

Maka, dengan malam yang kian larut, bara perapian yang sudah hampir padam, tangan yang bergetar mengelus kedua personifikasi penghuni benua Amerika utara, aliran air mata yang makin deras, serta suara isakan yang tersangkut di kerongkongan, England menyenandungkan bagian terakhir Melody.

_Strong, quiet, echoing Melody_

_The stars are singing, the ocean prays for embrace_

_Wait for daybreak my beloved, right here_

_The sky goes on, it send the winds to you like beautifully wrapped gift_

_Even if we are apart…_

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

Pertama kali aku ngedengerin lagu Melody di youtube, aku bener-bener _awestruck_. Aku selalu berpendapat di antara semua nation, England yang paling bagus suara menyanyinya, tapi itu pertama kalinya aku hampir nangis (padahal lagi di bus mau pergi kunjungan lapangan) ngedengerin Sugiyama-san nyanyi.

Jadi bagi kalian yang baca, kalian wajib dengerin lagu itu!

Ngeliat liriknya juga aku makin terenyuh. Dan langsung ngerasa cocok sama hubungan America dan England, auto inget eps perang revolusi. Mungkin selanjutnya aku bakalan bikin songfic lagu ini lagi yang fokus ke USUK dengan sudut pandang England, soalnya aku sadar fic ini banyak ngambil sudut pandang Canada. Bukannya mau nyingkirin Canada ya, aku cuman mau menampilkan sisi romantis lagunya karena di sini yang aku tonjolkan itu family-nya.

Entah fic ini relevan sama tema The End, tapi aku langsung kepengen aja bikin konsep ini begitu tema bulan Desember ketahuan.

Oke, _thank you_ yang udah baca dan kalau bisa berbaik hati meninggalkan review ya…

Ps: yang ingin tahu soal grup Fanfiction Addict kalian bisa cek IG maupun Twitter ffa_id, pm aku untuk bergabung atau pakai link di profil wattpadku.

_Auf wiedersehen_

**Ai19**


End file.
